1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning a surface. More particularly, the present application pertains to a carpet extractor that can clean the carpet using one cleaning mode on the forward stroke of a cleaning cycle and then clean the carpet using another cleaning mode on the reverse stroke of a cleaning cycle without an extra operation.
2. Background Information
It is known in the prior art to provide a carpet extractor in which cleaning solution is dispensed to a carpeted surface and substantially simultaneously extracted along with the dirt on the carpet in a continuous operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,977 issued to McAllise et al. discloses such a carpet extractor. Specifically, as depicted in FIG. 8B of this patent, when extractor 10 is operated in the floor cleaning mode to clean the carpet, cleaning solution, upon the operator""s command, is discharged from the cleaning fluid supply tank 40, passing through the supply line 328, and into the fluid distributor 650 positioned within air discharge nozzle 65 whereby the cleaning fluid is atomizingly distributed throughout the discharged air and conveyed thereby to the carpet being cleaned. Simultaneously, working air, including cleaning fluid and dirt from the carpet, is drawn into floor nozzle 70, through floor conversion module 526, air/fluid separator lid 55 and into the recovery tank 510. Warm, moist exhaust air, from motor fan 610, is discharged through discharge nozzle 65 and directed toward the surface being cleaned. Thus, the upright carpet extractor applies and/or extracts the cleaning solution on the both the forward and reverse stroke.
Usually for this type of extractor, the detergent concentration in the cleaning solution is not at a high amount that will leave a white detergent residue on the carpet from the dried cleaning solution not extracted. Such a residue conditions the carpet to create a high potential for dirt to deposit on the carpet. Yet, it may be desirable to use such a high amount of detergent concentration on the carpet on either the reverse or forward stroke, for example, to clean it when it is very dirty or soiled.
It is known that some of these carpet extractors have a variable mixing valve to permit varying the water/detergent mixture ratios to accommodate a wide variety of cleaning situations. One such cleaner is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,475 issued to Kasen. This valve is manually controlled by a knob provided on the outside of an upper housing pivotally mounted to the base assembly. However, during operation of the extractor, a user must stop cleaning to move to a position to operate the knob if he wants to change the water/detergent mixture ratio for a different cleaning situation. This proves to be quite inconvenient for the user, especially if, for example, a user wants to apply cleaning fluid on the forward stroke to wash the carpet and clean water on the reverse stroke to rinse the carpet. In addition to operation of the knob, activation of a button, lever or other switching device on the handle to apply the cleaning solution to the carpet requires another operation by a user as he or she moves the suction cleaner along the floor to clean it.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient, ergonomically design apparatus on a carpet extractor that can clean the carpet or floor using one cleaning mode on the forward stroke of a cleaning cycle and another cleaning mode for the reverse stroke of the cleaning cycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of cleaning a carpet or floor using one cleaning mode on the forward stroke of a cleaning cycle and another cleaning mode on the reverse stroke of the cleaning cycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus on a carpet extractor that selects a cleaning cycle to clean the carpet or floor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method on a carpet extractor that improves the cleaning performance.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following description and the attached drawings. In one embodiment of the present invention, a cleaner for cleaning a surface comprises a floor-engaging portion for moving along the surface. A source supplies a liquid to a distributor, which distributes the liquid from the source onto the surface. An activating device operatively connected to the source activates the source to supply liquid to the distributor to distribute liquid on the surface in response to a force moving the floor-engaging portion in a first direction.